


Under The Blankets

by JStomp



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JStomp/pseuds/JStomp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sunggyu finally convinced his mother to let him stay on dormitories, he never expected to have such a hot guy for his roommate, Nam Woohyun.</p><p>How will Sunggyu study now with this distraction just meters away from him?</p><p> </p><p>Vomit inducing fluff. Based on a twitter convo with cloudbb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Blankets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eggdefault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggdefault/gifts).



"..." Speech

'...' Thought

Disclaimer: Woogyu would be out in the open now if I own Infinite.

* * *

 

"Do you have everything that you need?" His mother asked Sunggyu for the nth time. "Toothbrush, towels, clothes, under—"

"Yes mom." Sunggyu rolled his eyes. "I'm ready to go."

"Remember, focus on your studies." She reminded with a stern voice. "No fooling around with girls. I don't want you to come home saying you got someone pregnant."

Sunggyu felt a little uncomfortable, sure he liked girls—but that was just to the extent of friendship since he'd rather die than go buddy buddy with a whole lot of other males.

'Men are pigs'—that's what Sunggyu always convinced himself. 'Well, some are nice though.'

 

'And some are hot.' It was his evil brain voice speaking.

 

Yes, undoubtedly—Sunggyu is attracted to the male species. Not that everyone knows.

 

"I'd also warn you being pregnant but you're safe from that since you're a male." His mother said jokingly. "I'm kidding. But seriously, I don't want you having a kid this early."

 

Sunggyu suspects that she knows, but then again she just jokes about it and Sunggyu can't get a good read on her.

"Mom, I'll be fine." Sunggyu tried to hide how near his mother's joke had hit home. "There would be no pregnant girls. I promise."

The 's' on that last words had been a soft 'th' due to his lisp and his mother just pinched his cheeks.

"Look at you acting like a cute kid again." She exclaimed. "Now go. Before I decide again that you're my little baby and make you commute everyday"

At that Sunggyu left hurriedly with a kiss on the cheeks from his mother.

Last year he had commuted and it was so tiring—as it usually two and a half hours for him to get to his classes; and that was only when the roads are mostly clear.

~

Sunggyu felt nervous as soon as he stepped into his supposed dorm building. How was he supposed to do this again?

"Umm..." He said to the guard of the dorm building, not knowing what to say next.

Kim Sunggyu was seriously bad with speaking with strangers.

The guard looked at him with bored eyes. "What?"

"I'm here for my room keys." He said, and the guard nodded. Sunggyu looked at the note he saved on his phone. "My name is Kim Sunggyu, I'm supposed to be at room... 307..."

.

.

.

"You know kid, you're supposed to speak to the Admin in his office for this, not me." The guard said. "I'm just here to log any person who step in this building. The admin office is that way."

He pointed to the fancy closed door and Sunggyu felt his whole body flush with embarrassment.

 

Yeah, Kim Sunggyu was really bad at these kind of situations.

 

He marched down to the office, sulking at his mistake.

Sunggyu knocked politely at the door, and entered the room—still pouting at the ground.

 

"Cute."

 

Sunggyu thought he heard something, so he looked around but he only saw another young man talking to the admin—probably settling things too.

"Okay mister Nam, here's your keys." The admin, who was surprisingly young handed the man a key. "Don't make a mess this year."

'Oh, so he stayed here before.' Sunggyu glanced at the back of the man with raven hair. He is wearing a rather stylish polo and his jeans is skinny—showing off well-muscled thighs and a cute ass.

 

'He's hot.' Sunggyu's devil of a brain supplied and Sunggyu had to scream mentally to drown those thoughts. 'I'm here to study. Not to find someone hot. Besides what if he is a pig and his face looks ugly?'

 

The younger male chuckled at the admin's glare. "I won't Heechul sunbae-nim. Bye."

Sunggyu felt a bit of his soul leave his body when he heard the smooth, deep tone of the man's voice.

'Damn, he's got the voice too.' Jerk-brain wolf whistled. 'Aren't you wetting your pants now Mithter Thunggyu?'

The guy turned around to face the door just beside Sunggyu. And just then Sunggyu felt his soul leaving his body completely.

'He looks nice.' It was Sunggyu's initial thought but he knows it is a major understatement.

Mr-Sex-Voice, as his brain dubbed him, was tanned from the sun, his jaws are sharp and chiseled, and his eyes are double-lidded much to Sunggyu's envy.

But the real kicker for Sunggyu was that perfect high nose, those slightly bushy eyebrows and that (tempting) plump lips.

'Goodbye studies.' Jerk-brain snickered and Sunggyu agreed. There's no way he can focus studying with a hot guy just living in the same building.

Mr-Perfection regarded Sunggyu with a small smile (complete with eye smile and goddamn dimples) and Sunggyu felt his panties drop, figuratively of course.

The door closed shut and Mr-Hottie is gone yet Sunggyu still felt dazed.

"Ahem." The admin cleared his throat and Sunggyu snapped his attention at him, as if he hadn't been staring off at the space were Mr-Delicious was.

"Oh, yeah. I'm here for my room keys." Sunggyu said bringing out his student ID and rent payment. "My name is Kim Sunggyu, room 307."

"Room 307, right." The admin smirked, handing him his keys. "You're lucky, you only have one roommate. You've already read the dorm rules right?"

Sunggyu nodded.

"Then you may go." Sunggyu took his luggage with him and walked to the door. "Don't make too much noises at night."

Sunggyu looked back at the admin who still had that creepy smirk, so he opened the door hastily.

"And remember... always use protection." Sunggyu shut the door as soon as he heard that—his face red again.

'What is wrong with this dorm?!' He grumbled, taking up the stairs to the third floor. 'They have extremely hot guys and a creepy admin who doesn't make any sense!'

He marched up to the room and opened up the door with his new key.

What he saw made what the creepy admin said make sense.

There, in the middle of the room was Mr-Nutritious—rummaging for clothes, shirtless.

Sunggyu's eyes immediately locked on the prominent collarbones, the hard pecs and abs, and of course the well-defined dipping V-line.

Sunggyu's luggage fell from his grip and the man turned around to look at Sunggyu.

"Wow, you're my roomie?" The man crossed the room and offered his hands. "My name is Nam Woohyun, nice to meet you."

Sunggyu took his hands robotically as he forced his eyes to unglue itself from his roommate's nice body to his equally nice face.

"I'm Kim Sunggyu." Sunggyu took the hand.

'Goodbye Life.' Jerk-brain spoke up.

'Indeed.' Sunggyu agreed.

~

Sunggyu never thought he would feel confused on how he really feels about his roommate, Nam Woohyun.

 

His urge and need to be bent over a surface had incredibly lessened but it still shows ups strongly whenever the bastard takes as shower, is shirtless, is sweaty, just took a shower and shirtless and of course the biggest threat in his self-control—Woohyun coming to the dorm after playing whatever sport he plays, taking off his shirt and hugging Sunggyu who was doing indoor things like reading.

Every bone in Sunggyu's body wants to jump Woohyun everytime this happens and Sunggyu's incredibly grateful to the pillow hiding his crotch.

This usually ends with Sunggyu pushing Woohyun away, complaining that he should take a shower—completely ignoring the pout that appears on Woohyun's plump lips.

He smiles widely again though because Sunggyu just lets him be glued to his side after a shower—with a shirt—wifebeaters are not allowed because Sunggyu would still see droplets go down Woohyun's chest.

 

Sometimes, Sunggyu also felt like punching him in his stupid face. That usually happens whenever Woohyun is clinging to him like crazy. Whenever Woohyun's face is glued just over his shoulder and reading his text messages whenever Sunggyu is talking to his high school girl best friends—reading each piece of whatever his best friend is telling him, which was usually about her persistent suitor.

This punching urge also comes whenever Sunggyu is reading a nice book and then Woohyun's reading aloud the parts on the next page that Sunggyu hasn't read yet—and seriously, Sunggyu almost did because Woohyun spoiled a major twist one time.

And of course, this urge becomes almost like bloodthirst when Woohyun is bugging him nonstop while Sunggyu is cram studying for an exam the next day. Other people find Sunggyu's death glare really scary but this roommate of his never even felt any silver of fear.

 

And sometimes, Sunggyu just wants to go kiss Woohyun's stupid face and cuddle on his stupid hard chest.

This happens whenever Woohyun does something nice for him, like bringing him food, helping him out for a bit with his studies, walking Sunggyu to and from his class, eating lunch together, carrying Sunggyu's heavy and full of books bag, and even the simple gesture of opening doors for Sunggyu.

He never thought he'd ever feel like a giggling girl in love because seriously, his stomach is so full of fluttering butterflies and his cheeks are always a shade of pink. Sunggyu hates this because he's not a fucking girl but he loves it anyway because he feels really special and Woohyun always has that stupid smile when doing it.

And speaking of Woohyun's stupid smiles—it is also one of the triggers of Sunggyu's kissing and cuddling urge.

Woohyun's smiles to Sunggyu, especially the private beaming ones, never fails to make Sunggyu giddy. There's something with how Woohyun's are crinkling almost shut and how obviously happy he is that makes Sunggyu do the same. There's something on that widened lips of his and that white teeth of his that sends Sunggyu bubbles in his stomach. Don't even start with that dimple because Sunggyu swears it’s the most adorable thing Sunggyu has ever seen, then there is that smooth chuckle makes Sunggyu's brain freeze for a minute.

And then last, there are those times whenever Woohyun's upset and he has that ridiculous puppy pout and puppy eyes that makes Sunggyu want to throw to the window whatever he is currently doing to kiss thay pout away and cuddle him until Sunggyu sees the sunny smiles from Woohyun again; until those whines and sulking turn to chuckles and laughter.

Sunggyu hates seeing sad Woohyun.

 

And of course, there's now—when Sunggyu wants to do all those three above. He wants to jump him, punch him and kiss him all at the same time.

It is ridiculous because Sunggyu never felt this turmoil on what to do before.

Woohyun just came home from playing basketball and he's still all newly showered and shirtless—but at the same time, he's bugging Sunggyu again when the man was obviously reviewing.

Sunggyu snarled at him because he can't even understand yet how the integral form of Maxwell equations work and he badly needs to because he needs to pass the stupid test for him major subject.

Woohyun pouted after being rejected and he is obviously sulking and he's whining for Sunggyu's attention.

 

Sunggyu felt like he's going crazy on what he should be. He can't deal with all of it now so he promptly decided something.

If he doesn't see Woohyun's pout, he can manage the whining, and if he also doesn't see Woohyun's body—he won't jump him (probably).

Sunggyu suddenly stood from his bed, backing away from his thick physics book, much to Woohyun's delight—only to be confused when Sunggyu approached him, blanket in hand.

He suddenly covered Woohyun in blanket and warned, "Don't remove that."

"Why are you covering me in blanket?" Woohyun whined as Sunggyu slapped his hand from removing the fabric.

"Because your hands—annoying face is distracting me. I need to do science." Sunggyu replied simply and started to walk back to his book when he felt someone tug him back to Woohyun's bed.

"Woohyun, let me go!" Sunggyu protested, finding himself under the blanket with Woohyun.

"No." Woohyun said seriously and that made Sunggyu stop struggling. He never heard this tone from Woohyun before.

"I still need to memorize eq—" Sunggyu's attempt at whining was cut short when Woohyun held him closer—their faces just a centimeter away.

"No, you need to take a break." Woohyun ordered Sunggyu who was hoping that Woohyun can't hear his heart at such close proximity.

"But—"

"You'll take a break." Woohyun ordered again. "You're too tired to absorb anything. You won't finish reviewing if you're that tense."

"I hate to see you so stressed." Woohyun continued. "You should just keep being cute and pretty."

Sunggyu's face flushed because what even, Woohyun just announced that normal Sunggyu is cute and pretty.

"Why are you doing this?" Sunggyu whined, waiting nervously for Woohyun's answer because he swears he'll slap him if he said something about being a good friend.

Good friends aren't touchy like this.

"Isn't that obvious Gyu?" Woohyun said and Sunggyu felt his heart jump at the nickname. "I like you, and I know you like me too."

The last part was said so confidently that Sunggyu really wants to slap Woohyun now and deny everything but Woohyun's eyes says he knows the truth and there was a hint of 'I-know-you-watch-me-undress' with it so Sunggyu can only nod meekly.

"Look at me Gyu." He holds Sunggyu's jaw gently. "Just relax okay. You can get back to that ugly book later. I know you'll finish everything on time."

Sunggyu looks at Woohyun who looks so precious and endearing, worried yet proud at Sunggyu, who just nods—smiling in agreement.

Sunggyu's eyes fall to Woohyun's plump lips and then that distance between them was immediately closed.

The kisses he shared with Woohyun was all gentle and relaxing—short and chaste. Woohyun lied Sunggyu down beside him, letting the other snuggle on his chest with just short breaks for quick pecks. His hands are rubbing circles down Sunggyu's tense back, feeling it loosen each second.

"Thank you." Sunggyu said sheepily, realizing he barely said thanks for all the shit Woohyun has done for him.

"I only take kisses for thanks." Woohyun grinned, winking at his boyfriend.

Sunggyu snorted at that but still leans in for a kiss, and when he pulls away, Woohyun looks so happy.

Sadly, Sunggyu still really needs to study so Woohyun reluctantly let Sunggyu go—cursing the damn ugly book on his boyfriend's lap.

~

Sunggyu feels like a mama's boy for doing this but he calls up his dear mother as soon as he's finished with reviewing.

"Why did you call?" His mother's voice was suspicious already.

"Nothing. I just wanted to." Sunggyu laughed awkwardly but the silence on the other side of the line tells him she doesn't believe him. "Okay, okay. I have something important to tell."

"Shoot."

"I made someone pregnant." Sunggyu said, mentally laughing at his boyfriend’s bewildered expression.

"Who is he?" His mother replied, as if bored.

"Who is who?" Sunggyu asked, knowing fully well that his mother caught on already.

"Don't play dumb. What's the name of your boyfriend?"

"Nam Woohyun." Sunggyu replied, watching Woohyun look at him weirdly—because how can his name pop up on a conversation about pregnancy.

"He is there with you?" Sunggyu swore his mother's instinct never failed her. "Put it on loud speaker."

Being the obedient boy he is, Sunggyu did.

"Nam Woohyun-sshi." His mother's voice sounded threatening and Woohyun had to gulp in fear for the first time.

"Don't worry. I'm not threatening you." Sunggyu's mother's voice became normal again. "I'm just here to say..."

"Good luck on taking care of my son, I know he can become bitchy at times." Sunggyu's mom laughed at the sound of his son protesting. "Also, use protection and don't be too rough on my baby boy if he has a class the next day. He needs to walk around the campu—"

Sunggyu hanged up the call, blushing furiously with embarrassment—while Woohyun was laughing at him.

"Don't laugh you jerk!" He threw a pillow at Woohyun who caught it.

"It's just so cute with how red you got." Woohyun replied, walking towards his sulking boyfriend's bed.

"Don't come near me." Sunggyu glared at him but Woohyun didn't relent and just sat down behind him—hugging him.

That seemed to break Sunggyu's sulking—immediately turning to Woohyun and hugging back. "For punishment, you must stay here on my bed, okay?"

Woohyun chuckled at his boyfriend's cute way to ask him to cuddle while sleeping but he didn't say anything.

Instead he just let their selves lie down to the bed and placed Sunggyu's head on his chest. "Sleep Gyu. Your exams are early."

He kissed Sunggyu's forehead, humming a random song for the other to sleep.

With the feeling of Woohyun's heat around him, and the sound of Woohyun's heartbeat and voice, Sunggyu felt only one urge and thought before falling asleep.

 

_I want to spend forever with this man._


End file.
